


Nameless

by Appleee



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 架空OOC





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> 架空OOC

Emiya和远坂凛的第一次见面是在工作场合。作为新进公司的实习生，远坂凛虽出生于当地第一的名门世家，绝非娇生惯养之辈，为了避免顶着远坂这个稀有姓氏给工作带去不必要的麻烦，她离开家乡，到外地找了份工作，就在毫不知情的情况下被安排当比她高了好几级的顶头上司——Emiya的徒弟。

要说有如此安排，大概是面试她的基修亚·泽尔里奇·修拜因奥古太钟意这个女孩的缘故。这可就苦了Emiya。他虽说不上日理万机，但每天睡眠时间最多便得六小时是真的，现在还在满满的工作安排下被强行塞了一个徒弟，让他手把手从头教起，被告知时他重重地叹了口气，除了接下来外也没有任何办法。

于是远坂凛踩着周一九点，准时敲响了Emiya办公室的门，听到请进后，她想着这声音有些好听推开了门，眼见一高个儿白发黑皮男人站在窗前，转身看向她。

“凛吧，我是Emiya。”  
他客客气气请她坐下，像是对待客户般，用的还是敬语。在凛坐下后，他走到她对面，一下坐到沙发上。

面前男人穿着白衬衫，没带领带，领口松了两颗，正好露出锁骨位置，还翘起一条腿，两手搭在沙发背上，闭上单只眼睛，微抬下巴睨了凛一眼，随意地很。远坂凛有那么一刻怀疑自己走错了办公室。

 

“你这不行啊——”戴眼镜的编辑放下稿子，看着美缀绫子，“现在早就不流行霸道总裁的故事了，三流的小说网站即使要这稿子还得先让你写个几万字大纲加上几万字的正文，就想拿这种开头完事儿，不行不行。”编辑推了推眼镜，摇摇头，“绫子，你最近怎么了哇，状态咋这么不好呢。”

“那个……”快言爽语的美缀绫子难得犹豫，抬手挠了挠脸，“其实我还写了一些，要不先看这篇？就在后面。”

“行，我看看啊。”编辑推了推眼镜，翻开贴着橘色标记签的那页。

一直，一直在深夜的时候想到那个凌晨，那个白天，那个下午的事情。

在这个世界上，在我心里已经没有比回忆更加令人感到幸福的了。

我站在荒原上，踩着漫天的狂沙，心里暖到像是冬季壁炉燃烧。当时我费了好些功夫把多年不用的壁炉燃了起来。二月的冬天，她边伸懒腰边走进房间，见到双剑下跳跃的红色，走到壁炉前蹲下身，火焰把她的眼睛照得眼睛亮晶晶的，她回头看着我，微微一笑：

“不愧是我的Archer。”毫不吝啬夸奖。

“哼，当然。”我耸耸肩。

并不因为我是你的，所以才能做到，然而成了你的之后，我在了解之前就确信我可以做到。

在头一天的一无所知的夜晚中，她的拖鞋踢踏走上楼梯，听见房门被关上的时候门锁发出的咔嗒声，我拿着扫把和笤帚，走进起居室，刚才对她的口头诅咒没有丝毫缓解我心中的不快的作用，然而她的强大魔力使得令咒压缚在我身上，如果反抗受苦的反倒是我自己难受。

面前的这个地方片刻前因为迎来了不速之客——我——一位坐在铁王座上的英灵——经历了一场它从未想象过的浩劫。

其实脑子现在还不怎么清醒，像盯着万花筒的中心，搞不清楚它转动的原理。可是还不用着急。活泼的高中女生，大概十六七岁，实力毋庸置疑，坚定而自信，这次的master令人意外，好像能够多出一丝乐趣。嘛，说是乐趣，有趣的程度能够像米粒一样大小也就足够了，毕竟必要的杀戮不会变少，麻木只能有增无减。

说起来，上一次这样普通意义上的打扫是什么时候的事情？

坍倒的橱柜和椅子，散落一地的书本，歪掉的台灯和碎裂的灯泡……先把庞然大物堆到一边，坏了的修复好，修复不了的就扔掉，到其他房间拿来相同的东西摆放。格局我自己看着办了。

普通，辛苦，既普通又辛苦的肉体劳动，我也干得十分起劲，真是久违的体验……

花了一晚上摸清建筑和房间构造，隔天早晨到了厨房。柜子里放着上好的茶叶，看来她还是个注重生活品质的人。热水滚滚，听见拖鞋的踢踏声，倒在茶叶上，深浅红色表面浮着金光，浓郁气息弥漫鼻腔。

她莫名其妙的样子让我有一瞬怀疑起她的专业水平，我吐槽她早上太多，她才恍然大悟，说出了自己的名字。

“远坂凛，随你怎么称呼。”

狂喜让我无法呼吸——如果我还活着的话——只有一次也好，想要喊出：

“凛。”

那一刻的确百感交集，即使踩在平实的地面上，整个世界都变得五彩斑斓。出门探查在我心里简直成了约会，我无法控制住笑意，只能让它出现在嘴角，不带嘲讽地。

……

……

我抓住了最后的约定，失去了她。彼此都知道共同存在的未来是一件不可能的事情，然而她还是问出了口。将近十岁的年龄差，那一刻幼稚的其实是我。

我并不后悔。

“Archer,再和我缔结一次契约。”

这句话在深夜不断侵蚀着我的大脑，不，不止这句话，是全部有关她的事情在记忆中得到美化，虽然我确实清楚远坂凛是一个怎样的女人。

可是我已经爱上了她，没有办法。

没有再次和她缔结契约，我并不后悔。我们见证了彼此的全部模样，我也做出了自己的原则，世界上没有比我和她共同相信着的未来更加美好的事情了。

 

“怎么样呢……”美缀绫子问道。

“还是不怎么行啊。”编辑揉了揉头发，“你说你啊，身为弓凛死忠，怎么现在连篇文都写不出来？你想把自己冷死啊。  
   
“就是因为冷死了还写不出文才有这篇文的。”我从编辑手中抽回自己的稿子，“抱歉，绫子，让你代替我说这些话。”

“唔嗯，没关系。只是凛和Archer现在在伦敦还好吗？前阵子士郎回到冬木，我和他见了一面，他说凛和Archer一岁的小家伙特别能闹，半夜还要起来红她睡觉。”

“这个还真是新情报。”我拿出笔，记录在灵感本子上，“他们最后能够在一起真是太好了。”

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”

海德公园附近的公寓里，靠在Archer身上看书的凛打了个喷嚏。  
   
“感冒了？”

Archer问道。

“不，”凛摇了摇头，“大概哪个在东方的损友说起我了吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 里面所有的弓凛片段单独成不了，觉得太可惜了所以成了这么一篇。


End file.
